


Behind the Pod S1, Episode 3: Podfic, Fandom & Podfic Fandom!

by BehindThePod, growlery, ofjustimagine



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Growlery interviews ofjustimagine about podfic process, their podfic histories, feedback, female characters, and the importance of Feelings.Duration- 0:57:40
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Behind the Pod - Series 1





	Behind the Pod S1, Episode 3: Podfic, Fandom & Podfic Fandom!

[](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QiYonBIn6vuwSlhnbItOqiE01sRY-l-I/view?usp=sharing)  
  
---  
  
### Episode 3: Podfic, Fandom & Podfic Fandom!

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3g08dw24jx8yhl4/BtP%20S1%20Episode%203%20-%20Podfic%2C%20fandom%20%26%20podfic%20fandom.mp3?dl=0) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1t7NZDggHtHMmVwJWYlcyRodCGEHu2i1_) | 27.8 mb.
  * M4B link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1q44dwdg62dw54n/BtP%20S1%20Episode%203%20-%20Podfic%2C%20fandom%20%26%20podfic%20fandom.m4b?dl=0) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CUnFuMFVbZj32ncKjH6jAl-JnQ69tC69) | 26.8 mb. 

###### Streaming: 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the link/s above.

###### Commenting and Talkback:

growlery - they/them or she/her pronouns - [AO3](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/) \- [Twitter](http://twitter.com/tightleish)

ofjustimagine - she/her pronouns - [AO3](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/) \- [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ofjustimagine)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here or a reply to [this Dreamwidth post](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/4461.html) with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


End file.
